1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle security apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatuses which deter unauthorized access to a vehicle ignition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nothing is for certain except death and taxes - and crime. Crime profoundly influences our daily lives in many ways. To deter crimes against vehicles, many owners have installed alarm systems in their vehicles. Unfortunately, so many owners have installed alarm systems and so often are these alarm systems erroneously triggered, that piercing signals of burglary now go ignored entirely. Widespread indifference to passive alarm systems creates a need for more positive means for securing against intrusion.
Several types of vehicle locks are described in the literature. Generally, the positive securing apparatuses involve cumbersome equipment requiring some equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,057, issued Jan. 18, 1972, to Daniel J. Foote et al., describes an auxiliary lock assemblage. The device includes a pair of housings that cooperatively enclose the ignition switch found on the steering column of a vehicle, and define a circular boss. The shackle of a conventional lock circumscribes approximately 180.degree. of the boss. A guide block is snugly received between the lock body and boss. The lock slidingly rotates about the boss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,589, issued Feb. 22, 1977, to Washington Harrell, describes an ignition switch security shield protection against car theft. The apparatus includes a split cylindrical housing having a cavity for receiving the ignition switch. A chain is mounted on one side of the housing. The chain is wrapped around the steering column and locked to the other side of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,193, issued Dec. 13, 1977, to Vincent Deleto, describes a band lock for the ignition of a motor vehicle. The device includes a pair of arcuate arms which encircle the steering column and obstruct the keyhole of the lock cylinder of an ignition switch. The arms are hinged at one end and lockable at the other by means of an integral cylinder lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,961, issued Oct. 10, 1978, to James D. Lee, describes a protective guard for an ignition switch on a steering column of a motor vehicle. The apparatus includes an open-ended cylindrical housing for receiving an ignition switch. Two cables each having eyes disposed at their respective distal ends extend from opposing sides of the housing. The cables encircle the steering column and are locked by a conventional padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,279, issued Jan. 16, 1979, to Steven G. Ross et al., describes a protective safety lock. The device includes a pair of hinged arcuate arms which encircle the steering column. A cavity in one arm receives the ignition switch. A cavity disposed at the end of the other arm provides for receiving and engaging with a lock mechanism at the end of the first arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,111, issued Dec. 8, 1981, to James F. Nolin, describes a steering wheel cross lock (anti-theft). The apparatus includes an open-ended cylindrical housing for receiving an ignition switch. A first chain encircles the steering column and is locked to the housing with a conventional padlock. A second lock encircles a spoke of the steering wheel and also is locked to the housing with the same padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,642, issued Mar. 27, 1984, to Hendrick J. De Jong, describes an attachment device. The device includes a tubular member having a transverse and a longitudinal, shouldered throughbore. A threaded fastener is retained by the shoulder and threadingly engages a threaded target aperture. Once the threaded fastener is engaged with the target aperture, a conventional padlock is received in the transverse throughbore, obstructing access to the threaded fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,233, issued Jul. 31, 1984, to John R. Horetzke, describes a detachable guard for keyholes. The apparatus includes two symmetrically flared legs each received in apertures disposed on either side of a lock cylinder. A locking member is slidingly and pivotally mounted between the legs. The locking leg may be rotated from an open position to a closed position and locked thereat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,140, issued Mar. 19, 1985, to Joseph E. Solow, describes an automobile security device for steering column ignition locks. The device includes a housing which receives the ignition switch. A chain mounted in one end of the housing encircles the steering column and is locked to the other side of the housing by conventional padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,024, issued Mar. 22, 1988, to David Nagy, describes a door lock with security cylinder and extended key. The apparatus includes a conventional lock cylinder with a tubular boss extending therefrom about a keyhole. The boss has a transverse throughbore for receiving a conventional padlock and obstructing access to the keyhole.
German Patent No. 2,158,358, published May 30, 1973, issued to Joseph Curtin, shows a security device adapted to deter access to a door knob keyhole. The patent shows a frame having a generally oval-shaped cross section. The frame has an open-ended slot disposed in the back, flat side for receiving one side of the stem of a door knob. A plate having an open-ended slot receives the other side of the stem and cooperatively retains the door knob within the frame, obstructing access to the keyhole therein. The frame and plate have coincident throughbores for receiving a conventional padlock.
Clearly, the above demonstrates a need for a combination key lock for a vehicle reliant on cumbersome equipment requiring assembly. A need exists for a lock integral with the extant vehicle ignition switch lock cylinder.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed combination key lock for a vehicle.